Energy generation (EG) systems may be part of a distributed generation system, where the EG systems are not operated by a utility and are distributed among residential, commercial, and industrial consumers of electricity. Such EG systems may include solar photovoltaic (PV), solar thermal, wind technologies, and biomass technologies. The EG systems are often connected to a utility grid. Depending on the status of the grid and possible regulations, the utility may request more or less power at certain times from the sites where the EG systems are located. A utility may incentivize a site to produce or reduce power in a number of ways, including by setting a price of electricity. The site may comply or not comply with the request from the utility, depending on a number of factors at the given time. Embodiments of the present technology address methods and systems for determining whether a site should comply with a utility request, and improvements thereof, along with other issues.